


His Favorite Problem

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: It's exhausting but Patrick wouldn't have it any other way.





	His Favorite Problem

Patrick's not above blackmail when it suits his needs, or Pete's. He doesn't really feel good telling the guitar tech he saw him making out with the merch girl and that he has the dude's girlfriend's number. But he does like being able to sneak Pete back to the hotel with an alibi.

"'m tired," Pete whines as the singer finally gets him out of the elevator and through their door. "We're gonna sleep?" he asks hopefully, looking up at the other boy.

"Bath," Patrick tells him, squeezing one of Pete's shoulders as his face falls. "I know, baby. But it's been a week." It's not Pete's fault. He's been trying, Patrick knows, but most of his effort is being spent on staying awake and getting himself to the shows where he's alive and awake for two hours.

Patrick's been filling in the gaps. Tying Pete's shoes, laying out clean clothes, making him brush his teeth. 'Just a little bit, babe. C'mon. It's pizza.' Patrick's been packing two suitcases, replying to all of Pete's texts, and keeping one hand on the boy's back every time they walk through a crowded room.

"But I'm tired," Pete repeats as Patrick tugs his shirt over his head, the tub filling behind them.

Patrick gives him a sympathetic look. "After."

"Promise," Pete insists suspiciously.

Patrick nods. "Promise." It could be a lie. He's not sure. If there's time, of course he'll let Pete sleep. If.

But Pete nods, satisfied, and slips his jeans off after Patrick unbuttons them. "You're not gonna take a bath too?" he asks as the other boy turns off the water and gestures for Pete to get in. He clearly doesn't like the idea.

"No," Patrick says softly. He showered that morning before Pete woke up. "But I'm going to stay here and wash your hair," he adds. It would be romantic if he knew it wasn't the only way the task would get done.

Pete doesn't seem entirely satisfied, but he steps into the water anyway and sits down, pulling his knees to his chest, laying his head on top of them. "I'm sorry," he says suddenly. 

"For what, baby?" Patrick asks as he folds Pete's clothes and sits down on the edge of the tub, hand coming up to rub at the boy's back.

Pete doesn't say anything for a moment, just stares at his feet in the water, curling and uncurling his toes. "You don't have to take care of me," he whispers finally. "It's not your problem."

Oh, but it is. It is Patrick's problem and as much as he hates the problem, he loves that its his. He doesn't want anyone else to take care of Pete like this. It's worth the tired mornings and illogical two am fights, just to see Pete forget about all of it onstage. No one's ever going to take care of Pete except for Patrick.

"I want to take care of you," is all he says though. "Because I love you. It's not a job."

Pete gives a bitter laugh and lets his legs slide down into they're flat in the tub, splashing slightly. "Oh yeah. Because I know it's so fun for you."

"And clearly it is for you," Patrick says, pushing himself up to grab one of the plastic cups next to the sink.

"It's not your job," Pete says again, but he sounds tired. He doesn't want Patrick to leave -- he just knows the boy can do better.

Patrick sits down again. "If someone leaves when shit gets hard, that's not love. So quit trying to get rid of me. I'm staying right here." He dips the cup in the water and tilts Pete's head back as he pours the water over his hair. "Let's finish this so you can take a nap, baby."

Pete just nods, clearly having spent what little strength he had on those few sentences. "Love you," he mumbles, smiling slightly as he feels Patrick's hands lathering the shampoo against his scalp.

"I love you, too," Patrick echoes. The water is warm and the bathroom is warm and for once, the moment is warm, too. Pete sits patiently and lets the other boy wash and then condition his hair, wrapping a towel around him and leading him out to the bed.

Pete looks like a scared five year old and Patrick tucks him in like one, kissing Pete's forehead before he slides underneath the sheets as well, pulling Pete into his arms and kissing his wet hair. "What do you want me to sing?"

Pete shrugs so Patrick starts with one of his dad's favorites. Pete's asleep by the second chorus, but he finishes it anyway.

They need to go back in about an hour. Pete won't want to eat and Patrick will have to make him. But right now everything is good. Right now everything is warm and safe.

Patrick squeezes Pete tighter. "Always take care of you," he whispers to the sleeping boy.

And somewhere in his cotton candy dreams, Pete smiles.


End file.
